Afternoon Strolls and Banana Muffins
by LeslieSophia
Summary: "Lizzie, what is your fantasy?" Set in the future, Liz and Ressler indulge in a stolen moment with their daughter. Can be read alongside Cogitationis and Date Nights and Movie Collections. R&R!


**Just a little prompt I've been mulling over from "The Djinn"**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

 _Lizzie, what is your fantasy?_

The air is crisp outside, sunlight filtering through the leaves of the outreaching branches of the old trees in the park. It's brisk enough outside for jackets, but the warmth from the late afternoon sun compels those optimistic enough to call it a beautiful day. The park is neither empty nor is it considered full, it's still the middle of the day, after all. Elderly couples stroll along the path, children with their mothers and nannies and the occasional father run along the patches of grass, their laughter mixing with the sound of their small feet crunching amongst the red and orange leaves that have already fallen from the trees. Pet dogs stride happily with their owners, delighted to be outside to enjoy the fresh air and the scratches behind their ears from friendly couples and excited kids.

A gently breeze sweeps across her face and she turns her head with it, her hand reaching up to brush the locks of hair away from her face and she catches his smile, soft and content as his blue-green eyes meet hers.

 _I'm walking in the park with my husband_.

His ring catches the sunlight as lifts a hand to affectionately pull away a strand of hair caught in her eyelashes and she smiles at him. He looks so relaxed in the park, even despite his standard combination of suit and wool coat. The sun bounces off his blond hair and it strikes her just how _happy_ he looks, right then and there. She's the first to look away, her eyes focusing on the trail in front of her and she realizes- no, she knows- that she is equally as happy. Perhaps even more than he is.

A young couple with a golden retriever mix walks past them and the dog barks eagerly in their direction, his tail wagging furiously. Liz hears a soft giggle and she looks down.

 _In between us is our little girl._

She's perfect, her hair just a little lighter than her mother's, she's bundled up in her jacket, the colorful skirt of heir dress peeking out from underneath her zipped jacket, clashing in the most enchanting way with her leggings, a sure sign that she had dressed herself that morning with a help from her daddy. She's the happiest child Liz has even known and little Agnes skips happily along the path, as if to agree with her mother's thoughts.

 _I'm holding her hand in mine._

Liz relishes in the feeling of her daughter's hand in her own, the smaller one slightly stickier than the other. Regardless, she holds on tight. In Agnes' other hand is a half-eaten banana muffin, a treat from her dad. Liz smiles down at the top of her daughter's head, using her free hand to sweep the hair off her little forehead. Her eyes naturally travel back to her husband but he isn't looking at her anymore. Donald Ressler's eyes are locked on Agnes, his expression so tender that it makes Liz's heart ache, but in the best way.

She squeezes Agnes' little fingers lightly, "How's your muffin?"

"It's yummy." Agnes reports, beaming up at Don, "Thank you, Daddy."

Don smooths her hair down in the back where it started to get static-y from her coat, "You're welcome, sweetie." They stop at an empty bench so Agnes can finish her muffin. Don sits with his arm across the bench, his knuckles lightly brushing back and forth on Liz's shoulder while his torso leans toward his family, his head bent to watch their daughter eat. The smile never leaves Liz's face as she watches them, brushing crumbs away from the child's lap. She's glad Don convinced her to take a break from writing all those reports for Cooper so they could talk a walk with their daughter after her preschool. (She's noticed recently that he always seems to slow down around this time of day if they happen to be in the office. At first, it was just a spontaneous suggestion, it had been slow with Reddington away in France anyway. Then, it was conveniently as they were driving back from questioning a witness and they were in the neighborhood anyway. Soon, he was dropping hints and wheedling with her 3 out of the 5 days of their regular work week. Some days, like today, it came down to him imploring her in the privacy of their shared office. Usually, she was able to fend him off with laughter or a joke, telling him _No, Don, it's much better for her to get into the routine of riding the bus to daycare with her classmates so she can make friends,_ urging him to be stronger and he would sit back in his chair, defeated, knowing that she was right. But days like today, he got the better of her, threatening to go without her, or even bring Aram instead of her.

"All done, sweetheart?" Don asked, taking the empty muffin wrapper from Agnes before carefully wiping her mouth with a napkin produced from his pockets. Liz knew he adored Agnes, to the point that he was capable of spoiling her to no end. She had noted this to Samar one day when they were on their way to check out a lead, musing over how all it took for stickler Special Agent Donald Ressler to cave was a little child. Samar had added with a glint in her eye that it took just a little more than just a child for the agent to succumb.

"Daddy, can we walk over to the fountain too?" Agnes' feet kicked in the air in her excited as she grabbed his coat in her little hand, no doubt leaving behind a little sticky residue that Liz and Don had come to know and tolerate. Before, their pockets wouldn't have held anything other than lint and perhaps the occasional pen, but now, there were always napkins and tissues, Don's agency-issued SUV had Wet Wipes tucked into the glove compartment, next to spare ammo and the odd pack of fruit snacks could always be found in their go-bag. He had even gone as far as to tuck an extra car seat in the corner of their office for days like this, ignoring Aram's humored remarks the day he had marched out of the elevator with the car seat in hand.

"Of course," He told her easily and the little girl squealed and climbed down from the bench. Don looked down at his watch as if in afterthought and Liz tilted her head at. He looked back up and met her knowing look with his own sheepish one.

"Don…" She said quietly, amusement taking over the sternness in her tone.

"Well, it's too late now," He whispered to her in mock seriousness as he got up, going to throw away the muffin wrapper and used tissue. Don returned to help Liz to her feet, planting an appeasing kiss on her cheek, his arm winding around her waist as their daughter ran in front of them. Liz couldn't stay upset, even though she had told Don many times how important it was for Agnes' development to have an uninterrupted school day with her peers (he had agreed), she knew he couldn't help himself (neither could she) and his self-restraint was shockingly low when it came to spoiling their daughter. Out of everyone on the task force, Cooper seemed the least surprised by this development (he seemed more relieved that Don had something worth coming in late for) which was probably why they got away with stolen moments like this as often as they did. Aram was still the most perplexed at this side of Don, whereas Reddington was absolutely delighted.

Eventually, Agnes ran back to them and inserted herself between her parents, taking their hands in her own. Liz leaned forward to catch a glimpse of her daughter's face as Don watched them interact.

"Liz," He said gently and she straightened up as he leaned in to kiss her over their daughter's head.

Agnes' fingers squeezed hers and Liz squeezed lightly back, swinging their clasped hands in rhythm to their strides, her eyes locked on her husband's as the little girl led them forward.

 _And I never let go._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews much appreciated**


End file.
